1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to novel derivatives of acryl- and methacrylamide.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A variety of N-substituted acryl- and methacrylamides are known in the prior art. The general usefulness of these compounds as comonomers in preparing linear addition polymers is likewise widely reported. It is further recognized that the polarity of the double bond of this class of compounds is influenced by the nature of the indicated substituent or substituents, as the case may be, which in turn can affect important physical properties associated with the copolymers derived therefrom.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for developing new types of substituted acrylamides with the objective of providing polyvinyl systems having improved physicals in terms of adhesion, dyeability, solubility and the like. Moreover, there is a special need for the type of monomers to which the instant invention is directed since these novel compounds will yield copolymers having pendant 1.degree. carboxylate residues. Such residues can in turn be hydrolyzed to result in corresponding acid functionality or they can be readily converted to 1.degree. isocyanate groups in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,806 among others. The use of the foregoing linear addition polymerization products for advantageously obtaining cross-linked compositions particularly adapted for surface coating application is of special interest.